Oswald - Season 1
by Wikius
Summary: Oswald doesn't know who he is, he's lost hope for humanity and his kind alike. When visited by just a passerby, his life is changed forever.
1. Episode 0

OSWALD

I've never felt like I fit in. I guess it's something everybody goes through, but for me, it just seems… different. I'm not nearly as strong as those I choose to associate with, and I'm not quite as mentally powerful as those I was born and raised with. Thinking about this stuff gives me a headache.

I live in a Human city called Jor'gesh. If you're wondering about the name, the founder had a sense of humor. it is predominantly populated by Humans. I've always been treated with pity, because Humans are always surprised when I tell them I don't know my father. It's just how I was raised. I'm used to it

I am a Psion, raised by other Psions in a large city called New Yoirk We grow up learning to harness our inherent psychic powers, but mine have proven unreliable. The only thing I excelled at was athleticism. They made fun of me for it. I decided I was tired of being a freak, so I moved to a Human part of town . Only I was weak. To weak to be accepted as one of them. In both of my homes, I am an outcast.

That being said, I was lucky enough to score a job at a university as a Foreign History professor. My students respected me, but I still felt that there was more to life than this tiny collection of rural towns.

Today, I was fired.

GUILE (written by Xambler2)

My name's Guile Finch. I'm a Gigas, which is a race of stone giants We typically grow to be seven feet tall. I am a Limestone, which is a polite way of saying I'm fragile. When I was born, my skin turned to limestone from the marble I was carved from. In return, I was gifted with extraordinary intelligence. Fat lot of good that did me. My friends, my teachers, my whole family called me mad, called me dangerous. Me! They're the ones who can't be taken down by anything less than a siege engine!

After being run out of town, I started a remote laboratory. I researched and invented many things. Things were going great until I found a wormhole in my basement.


	2. Episode 1 - Nice to Meet You

_Oswald Episode 1_

_Nice to meet you_

_By Wikius_

Oswald was walking home from a tough day. Fired. On the spot, fired from his job. It was terrible. And his mager absolutely freaked out. Music was there, and Oswald had his headphones in at the time, trying to forget what had just happened. Upon arrival home, he threw down his satchel, and heard a loud crash. He turned around to see a massive cloud of dust and a tall man in a feral stance with his arms in front of him and his legs spread wide. The dust cleared and Oswald could see that there was a gaping hole about the size of his living room in his wall where the door was supposed to be.

"EXCUSE ME" He said, outstretching his arms towards the hole.

"What?" The man said, unaware that he had just pissed off Oswald. "Oh yeah, right."He said looking back at the hole. He turned his head to Oswald and ran towards him, grabbing his arm. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" They disappeared from Oswald's house. Oswald screamed. Then they were inside of a factory, it seemed. There were mechanical bronze things everywhere, and a couch with a small television in front of it. The man spoke as Oswald looked around. "Welcome to my laboratory! I'm Guile Finch!" He spoke with gusto, "I found you and brought you back, just as I was told to!"

"Hold on," Oswald said in a stern, but calm voice, "What? Who? And why the hell? And ho-"

"My work of course! They told me to come get you from your home. Apparently, you're special!"

"Special how?"

"Timey-wimey stuff I think"

Oswald went into a state of pure question marks. All of them. Look at the bunch. Holy crap. "Here, lets go somewhere huh? How about the Vietnam war?" Oswald was confused "You mean, like, the one that happened two-hundred years ago?"

"Yes"

"How?"

Guile Smashed his wrist and the thing started again. They disappeared. Gone from the room. Then appeared again in war uniforms and rifles. They laughed.

"Oh man, that was fun! We gotta do it again!"

Guile stepped back "Whoa there buddy, calm down. This stuffs carcinogenic." He sat down on the couch. Oswald set down dis rifle and stated to take off his uniform. "So what do we do now? Just return me back to where I was?" Guile made a puzzled face. "Naa, of course not, we just, you know, have to wait a bit so the gluons and time energy can exit peacefully out of our bodies."

Oswald was dissapointed. "Well, where do we go after this?"

Guile responded "Anywhere"

END OF EPISODE 1


	3. Episode 2 - The Suspect Subway

_OSWALD EPISODE 2_

_The Suspect Subway_

_By Wikius_

The energy in the room dissipated and Oswald was left with a faint tickling sensation in his stomach. Guile had fallen asleep and the room was still alive with the quiet but present hum in the laboratory. Oswald poked around, there were gadgets and small machines that glowed with a shiny bronze. There were so many buzzing machines, he didn't know how Guile could even concentrate with all of the stray noise. He came across a small, bronze and greenish device. He seemed to gravitate towards it, slowly reaching out his hand. He quickly pulled back. "What am I _even_ doing?" He glanced back at Guile, he was still asleep. He resumed grabbing the device and held it in his hand. He brushed it and found a small, black button. He looked back at Guile to make sure he was still asleep and pushed it. The device emitted a sound. He looked back at Guile. Still asleep. He pointed the device at the lights and pressed the button again. The lights turned off.

"So!" Guile appeared at Oswald's shoulder. He jumped in surprise. "Found the sonic have ya?"

"Uhh."

"It's fine, it's for you anyway."  
"For me? Why?"

Guile stared at Oswald. "Because, just because, hey do you want to go somewhere?"

"Hell yes."

"Okay! Do you like trains?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Okay then!" Guile slammed down on his wrist again, and the two appeared in a subway station. It had only one track and an overhead wire to power the missing train. The tunnel had no schedule, or other track, and smelled damp and unused. Guile seemed confused "Where are we?"

"What do you mean?" Oswald asked

"I'm not sure where we-" He turned to face a sound that was coming out of the tunnel. The train zoomed into view. It was a bullet train, red and modern. It screeched to a halt in line with the train platform, and the doors smoothly slid open, waiting for Guile and Oswald to enter. Guile shrugged and walked in, Oswald hesitantly followed him, looking back every so often nervously. Guile sat down in the train across a strange man wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora. He seemed to glance up at Guile, and then glanced back down again. Oswald sat down next to Guile. "Where are we even going?"Guile enthusiastically replied, "I don't know!" He was ecstatic with excitement. Oswald glared at him. Why was he so excited? And why was he so damn tall? And why the _frickle frackle_ was he going with this guy? What about at home? The train pulled away from the station and accelerated quickly and seemed to lift off. It whistled through the tunnel at hundreds of miles per hour, the image outside the window was but an enigma, and the train seemed to achieve genuine flight. Then, as soon as it started, the train started to decelerate. The brakes screeched under the stress and the three passengers lurched to the side. The doors slid open again, and a ding was heard. Guile ran off of the train, Oswald followed. The strange man was still inside, unaware that the train had stopped. It was the end of the line, there was a buffer and the train platform extended in front of it to further indicate that the track was done. A thud rang about the tunnel and they noticed that a door had closed behind the train. Well, Guile didn't notice, he preceded to explore around the platform, finding an old staircase, leading up to a door. The door had a golden knob, and the paint was peeling from the wood. It had a small keyhole that operated a supposedly rickety lock. Guile tried the knob, it didn't budge. Oswald ran up to help and pulled out the device he found earlier in Guiles lab. He pressed the button again and the device made a sound akin to a bee, but deeper, and slower. The door let out a deep click and seemed to push open, laying ajar. Guile was hesitant this time but Oswald went ahead and opened the door. A long hallway was laid out in front of them, leading to what looked like a hospital bed. Oswald ran towards it as fast as he could and arrived at it. He leaned over the bed and brought his head close. There was a person inside of the bed, tucked into the bright blue hospital sheets. Oswald lay his hand on the person's chest to check for a heartbeat. Nothing. No heartbeat, no nothing. Just dead. Oswald turned around to Guile, who was still catching up in the hallway. "He's dead." Oswald said, in a grim tone. "Whatever" Guile replied, uncaringly moving to the other beds that littered the building. LIke the train tunnel, everything smelled musty, and the building seemed to be many years old. The air smelled sour and the rooms were made of concrete and wood. The beds were not arranged neatly, no, they were arranged sporadically, and each one was inside of an office-like cubicle. Guile poked around the beds and Oswald slowly followed, wary of his surroundings. Something was not right. There were no hospitals anywhere. And this one definitely was not new. "Ossie! Come over here" Guile shrieked. Oswald ran over to him, and saw that Guile was holding a shower head connected to a tank via a steel tube. "What, it's just a shower thingy."

"No." Guile said, "It's this." He pressed a button on the top and the shower head made a hissing sound.

"Whatever, it's just- OH Jesus what the hell is that smell?" The air was pungent. And the two of them started to choke. Guile collapsed onto the floor along with the shower head, and Oswald soon followed, only succubing to the gas five minutes later.

They woke up in a room. There were twelve chairs laid out in a circle, and each one held a person in what appeared to be the same predicament that Guile and Oswald were in. They had their hands tied. A television was set down in front of them and it had a shiny logo spinning around in it. "ENOBY" it said in glossy blue letters. Oswald was just about to ask a question when a spiffy looking man strode into the room. He had on a black pinstriped suit and his hair was slicked back. He wore a smug grin on his face and looked at the group of people held captive with the same way a tiger stalks it's prey.

"Hello! And welcome to Raven Way, or ENOBY as we like to be called. It stands for Energized Nonconventional Olfactory By product Yttrium. Or, the gas that brought you here." He produced a small remote and pushed the play button. The ENOBY logo disappeared from the T.V and a video started. The announcer started talking energetically.

"Hello! And welcome to ENOBY. We're glad you're here! Now you can become a test subject and have powers beyond humanity? Well you're in luck! Our radioactive gas will turn you into a monster! But a good one!" A graphic of a huge beast that looked nothing like a human showed up on the screen. It had claws on its feet and on its hands. A picture of the thing was then shown. It stood ten feet tall and was not rampaging, but sitting down. The graphic then turned into a suit of shiny silver armor. "Or do you want to be invisible and completely immortal?" This time a real life _video _flashed on the screen. It showed soldiers shooting the suit of armor with assault rifles. Holes were punched through the armor, nothing was inside. However, it kept running. And it ran. Desperately. The holes filled back up with metal and the soldiers stopped firing. But it kept running. An animation showed up showing the process. Oswald couldn't bear to look. It was too gruesome. The presentation stopped and the spiffy man stepped towards the screen. "So thats the presentation! If you have any questions, please raise your hand." Nobody raised their hands. "Okay then let's start." He turned his back to the group of captives. "Wait." Said Oswald. The spiffy man didn't respond. "WAIT!" Oswald's voice was booming, the other captives all stared at him, and the spiffy man slowly turned around. "What?" He gritted his teeth. "Excuse me. Do we have a choice?"

"No"

Oswald squirmed in his seat to try and get out. Guile was still out. The spiffy man put his arms behind his back and said "Goodbye." He left the room and the vents in the walls started to hiss. A bluish gas started to flood the room. Oswald squirmed more, and fell over in his chair the bonds loosened and Oswald wriggled off of the ground. He ran over to Guile and freed him up. Guile was still asleep, so Oswald left him on the ground. He freed the others up and told them to run.

"Guile!" He slapped him.

"AH!" He jolted up. "What happened?"

Oswald left to find the exit.

"Hold on then?! You can't just leave!"

"Yes I can, doing it right now!"

Guile ran after him down the hallways

"Where, what are we, where are we going?"  
"I already said, out!"

"What about the?" Guile mimed a wall in the air. "The-"

"The wall?"

"Yes!"

Oswald aggressively shrugged and continued running towards the group of frightened people at the door. The people were panicking and trying the now locked entrance door.

BANG  
BANG  
BANG

Someone on the other side was trying to smash the door down.

BANG BANG…

**BANG**

A voice came from the other side of the door.

¨Damn door!"

One more bang and the door collapsed into the group. The person on the other side was the mysterious man on the train from earlier, but he wasn't a man, no, more of a bug. His exoskeleton was read and he had six limbs. Four arms, each ending in three-fingered hands whose fingers were made of bone. His collar popped up to hide his face, and the fedora he qore was slanted over his eyes.

Oswald was taken back, and when Guile arrived, he stopped before Oswald.

¨What? Stop staring and run!¨ The bug said.

The group reluctantly started moving towards the still stopped train. The doors were closed and the group stood by the doors, banging on them.

¨The doors are locked!¨ One of them yelled over the sound of exhaust vents.

Guile started to run into the doors, the bug buried his face in his hands. Oswald pulled out the ¨sonic¨ as Guile called it and pointed it at the doors, then pressed the button, hoping that the doors would open. The blue gas started to fill the tunnel and the doors started to open. People rushed in eagerly. Oswald followed after them, with Guile and the strange man after.

"Uhhhhhhh?!" Oswald said, frustrated and confused by the situation.

"Calm down." The strange man said.

"How, what? How. What can help this?" Guile said.

The strange man went to what should be the cockpit door and kicked it. His two claws pierced the aluminum and he pulled out a laser pointer like device. He held it up and squinted at it, then shoved it in one of the puncture holes he had made. The train roared to life.

"What are you doing!? We're going to run into the wall!" Oswald ran to the strange man. He was grinning, showing his sharp teeth. "That does not help."

"I never said it would."

The train plowed through the wall, revealing that it was merely an illusion.

"What?"

"Photonic!" He held up the laser pointer.

Oswald turned around and stiffly went to sit down next to Guile. The strange man stood beaming out the window for the rest of the ride.

The train screeched to a halt and the doors opened. The strange man yelled through the train car. "Nobody get off! You need to cool down first, the gas needs to exit the train car - if there is any - through the ventilation before we expose it to the public." The people glared at him, but stayed in their seats. Oswald closed the doors and the strange man started to talk to him.

"So you're the Time Lord huh?"

"A what?"  
"Nevermind. My name's Garth." He extended his clawed hand "Nice to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Guile echoed.

"I'm just a traveller, I've heard of you guys, wanted to meet you all my life."

"What? How do you know us."

"Oh, wait. Sorry I mentioned it, just forget about it."

"No, I need to know what- who you are."

"I said I'm just a traveller, creature of the night, void walker, if you will."

Guile interrupted, "Void Walker huh?" Garth pulled out a beeping device from his pocket.

"Time to go." He pointed his laser pointer at the doors and the opened up. The group rushed out of the doors, fleeing to their homes. Garth closely followed. Guile grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going anywhere."

"Ha ha, I wasn't, just thought I could show you something, follow me." Garth left the train, Oswald and Guile followed him to a black sports car. "This is my baby, travels in space and - well - space."

Guile laughed, "Haha, no offence but." He pointed to his watch. "Full function baby."

Garth glared at him. "Fine then."

"Wait wait wait! I think we should pimp your ride." Oswald said

"How."

Oswald climbed into Garth's car. "Well get in then!"

The two of them got into the car and Oswald pushed on the gas pedal.

"Where are we going?!**?**" Guile screamed.

"Junkyard." Garth replied.

"How do you know that."

"Because we are in the junkyard." Garth's voice was condescending.

"Oh."

Oswald stopped the car and climbed out. "Why don't you to mingle or something, I'm going to work on the engine." He started gathering parts from the piles of junk and started assembling them in the hood of Garth's car. Guile started to talk to Garth. "So you're just going to let him tinker with your car?"

"Yeah."

"Why, you just met him."

"Free upgrade."

Oswald jumped back into the car. "Ready to go kids?!" He yanked out the stick and jammed in another one with the word T on it. "Fuckity bye!" He slammed the stick forward and pushed on the gas pedal, the car lurched forward and a red vortex enveloped it. The three of the screamed, well, except for Garth, he rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Jesus it's cold - hot - temperature outside." The pulled out of the vortex and landed on a highway, cars sped past and the tired on their car screeched. A billboard whooshed by, "_Tommy Cruises Cruises._"

Oswald went into the exit lane. "Sounds fun, let's go."

END


End file.
